wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Anasterian Sunstrider
Anasterian Sunstrider was the last high elven king of Quel'Thalas. His reign, which lasted at least three thousand years, was marked by several conflicts that threatened the continued existence of Quel'Thalas - ending with its destruction at the hands of the evil Prince Arthas Menethil. Biography Reigning during the Troll Wars against the resurgent Amani Empire, Anasterian saw that his people were hard-pressed to keep the forest trolls at bay and were perilously close to defeat. In desperation, Anasterian turned to his southern neighbors, the humans of Arathor. In exchange for aid against the Amani, the elves offered to teach the humans magic. With their combined forces, Quel'Thalas and Arathor shattered the Amani Empire, a defeat from which they have never been able to fully recover. After the Troll Wars, Anasterian pledged the eternal support of the elves to the Arathi, the bloodline of King Thoradin, in gratitude for their salvation. The Second War During the Second War, he reluctantly joined the Alliance of Lordaeron, honor-bound to fulfill the pledge to the Arathi, of whom Lord Anduin Lothar was the last. Anasterian was forced to contribute more of Quel'Thalas's armies when the outer forests were attacked by the Horde. Following the war and the destruction of Quel'Thalas's borderlands, he withdrew his nation from the Alliance, citing poor leadership on the humans' part that led to the burning of Quel'Thalas's forests. The Third War Still reigning over Quel'Thalas at the time of the Third War, despite his advanced age, Anasterian battled alongside the Convocation of Silvermoon when the corrupted Prince Arthas invaded Quel'Thalas with the undead armies of the Scourge, but even his unyielding will and extraordinary powers proved insufficient against the merciless death knight. Upon the Isle of Quel'Danas, he fought a valiant but ultimately hopeless battle against Arthas, wielding a stave in one hand and the ancient runeblade Felo'melorn in the other. Though he manged to severely wound Arthas's steed, Invincible, by severing its forelegs, the act only served to enrage Arthas, and both Felo'melorn and Anasterian fell under the weight of Frostmourne, which cut through ancient blade and stole the soul of its owner. Anasterian's son, Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, survived the fall of Quel'Thalas and indeed the entire Third War. He recovered both his father's skull and the broken runeblade, the latter of which he reforged. The skull, which was taken to Outland by the blood elves under his son's leadership, was believed by some to be a required component for the dragons in their effort to restore the powers of the Sunwell. World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King During the Quel'Delar questline, after returning to Myralion Sunblaze or Caladis Brightspear, Blood-Queen Lana'thel replays the events of Quel'Delar's bestowal to the High elves, images of Alexstrasza, Thalorien Dawnseeker and King Anasterian Sunstrider appear during the small scene, which shows Anasterian granting the blade to Thalorien. Abilities According to Arthas: Rise of the Lich King, he had the skills of a warrior, and was still a powerful mage. He is shown in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, wearing plate armor. Along with his weapon of choice being the runeblade Felo'melorn, these all point towards a fusion between a warrior and mage. It is possible that Anasterian was a warmage or battle mage. Quotes *"Outrageous! They dare to invade our home? They dare! We shall teach them to trespass here! Gather our warriors. Summon our rangers. We will attack the trolls and drive them from our forest so sternly they shall never dare encroach again." — in response to the Horde-aided troll invasion of Quel'Thalas *Blood elves occasionally shout "For Anasterian!" when they /charge into battle. Video References External links de:Anasterian Sonnenwanderer es:Anasterian Sunstrider fr:Anasterian Haut-soleil pl:Anasterian Sunstrider Category:Deceased characters Category:Lore characters Category:High elves Category:Major characters Category:World of Warcraft: Tides of Darkness characters Category:World of Warcraft: Arthas: Rise of the Lich King characters Category:Mages